Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 057
Yugi vs. The Rare Hunter - Part 2, known as Reversal - Chain Destruction in the Japanese version, is the fifty-seventh episode of Yu-Gi-Oh!. It aired in Japan on May 29, 2001, and in the US on January 18, 2003. =Major Events= * Yami Yugi discovers Seeker's strategy to summon "Exodia", and then devises a strategy of his own to counter it. * After winning the Duel, Yami Yugi takes "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" from Seeker's Deck, and then destroys Seeker's Deck after realizing all the cards within are counterfeit (In the English dub, Yugi destroys the cards for a different reason: the cards in Seeker's Deck are all marked.) * Yami Yugi is later greeted by a man named Marik, who uses his Millennium Rod to possess Seeker and declares himself Yugi's sworn enemy, calling Yami Yugi "Pharaoh". =Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Seeker - Part 2= Duel continued from previous episode. Yami's turn Yami Yugi Sets 1 card. "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" attacks then destroys "Stone Statue of the Aztecs". Seeker's turn Yami activates Trap Card "Time Seal" to skip Seeker's Draw Phase. Yami's turn Yami activates Quick-Play Magic Card "Lightforce Sword" (the real version of this card is a Trap Card) to remove 1 random card from Seeker's hand from play for 3 turns. (NOTE: In the real game Yami Yugi wouldn't have been able to activate Lightforce Sword from his hand. Also if Seeker drew Left Arm of the Forbidden One, he would have won the Duel). Yami Yugi removes "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" from Seeker's hand from play. Yami tributes "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" to Tribute Summon "Summoned Skull" in Attack Position (2500 ATK / 1200 DEF). "Summoned Skull" attacks and destroys "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress". Seeker's turn Seeker activates Magic Card "Swords of Revealing Light" to prevent every monster Yami controls from attacking during his next 3 turns. Yami's turn Yami draws then passes. Seeker's turn Seeker draws then passes. Yami's turn Yami Sets 1 card then Normal Summons "Alpha the Magnet Warrior" (1400 ATK / 1700 DEF). Seeker's turn Seeker Normal Summons "Head of Exodia" in Defense Position (1000 ATK / 1000 DEF). Yami activates Trap Card "Chain Destruction" to destroy every copy of Head of Exodia in Seeker's deck and hand then activates Trap Card "Dust Tornado" to destroy "Swords of Revealing Light". Yami's turn Yami activates Magic Card "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast in Attack Position (2100 ATK / 1800 DEF). Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast attacks then destroys "Head of Exodia". "Summoned Skull" attacks Seeker (Seeker: 4000 → 1500 Life Points). "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" attacks Seeker then gains 200 ATK from "Summoned Skull" "(Alpha The Magnet Warrior: 1400 → 1600 ATK)" (Seeker: 1500 → 0 Life Points). Yami Yugi wins both the duel and Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon. Epilogue Yami destroys Seeker's deck instead of taking any cards as they are all counterfeit. Featured cards *Alpha The Magnet Warrior *Summoned Skull *Red Eyes Black Dragon *Monster Reborn *Time Seal *Lightforce Sword *Chain Destruction *Dust Tornado *Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast = Changes to the English Version = * In the Japanese version, Joey wants to duel Yugi in the Battle City finals, In the dub he wants to help Yugi save the world. * In the Japanese version, Joey gives Red Eyes Black Dragon to Yugi and says if I beat you, you give me my card back. In the dub he gives him the card and says take you might need it. * Cut from the dub. Téa spotting Yugi and Joey shaking hands at the plaza. * Cut from the dub, Téa chasing Yugi and Joey. * In the English anime, the five pieces of Exodia show two "Right arms". * In the English anime, all of Seeker's cards were real, but they were all marked with invisible ink.